wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wojna światów/I/12
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII. Co widziałem w Weybridge i Shepperton. Gdy się rozjaśniło, cofnęliśmy się od okna i zeszli na dół. Artylerzysta był mego zdania, że w domu niebezpiecznie jest pozostawać dłużej. Miał ochotę udać się do Londynu i połączyć ze swoją bateryą — ja zaś chciałem natychmiast wracać do Leatherhead, a potęga Marsowych synów tak mi zaimponowała, że postanowiłem wywieźć żonę aż do Newhaoen i razem z nią zupełnie z kraju wyjechać. Przewidywałem bowiem z góry, że w okolicach Londynu walka będzie straszną, zanim podobne stworzenia pokonane i zniszczone zostaną. Lecz pomiędzy nami a Leatherhead leżał trzeci cylinder z czuwającymi nad nim olbrzymami. Gdybym był sam, ryzykowałbym może i próbował przejść tę przestrzeń na przełaj pól i dróg, lecz artylerzysta odwiódł mię od tego zamiaru. „To żadna mężowska troskliwość zrobić ze swej żony wdowę“, mówił, więc w końcu zgodziłem się iść razem z nim po pod lasami, ku północy, aż do Street Cobdam. Tam rozstanę się z nim i udam się wprawdzie dalszą, lecz pewniejszą drogą do Leatherhead. Co do mnie byłbym ruszył natychmiast, lecz towarzysz mój był już nieraz w służbie czynnej i miał więcej doświadczenia. Kazał mi przetrząsnąć dom, aby poszukać manierki, napełnił ją, whisky, a we wszystkie kieszenie nakładliśmy chleba z mięsem. Potem wysunęliśmy się ostrożnie z domu i biegli co sił starczyło po zepsutej drodze, którą w nocy przebyłem. Domy zdawały się puste. Na drodze leżały trzy zwęglone ciała, strawione widać przez Gorący Promień, a tu i owdzie walały się porzucone przez uciekających przedmioty: a więc jakiś płaszcz, pantofel, łyżka srebrna i tym podobne drobiazgi. Na zakręcie drogi stał na bok przechylony wóz pełen mebli i kufrów, ze złamanem kołem i bez konia. Jakaś szkatułka od pieniędzy leżała, widocznie pośpiesznie rozbita, pośród innych połamanych przedmiotów. Tutaj, z wyjątkiem Ochrony, która paliła się jeszcze, domy nie ucierpiały zbyt wiele. Gorący Promień zgolił tylko kominy i przeszedł; pomimo to jednak, oprócz nas dwóch, nie było zdaje się ani żywej duszy w Maybury Hill. Większość mieszkańców zdołała, jak sądziłem, uciec drogą do Old Woking, tą samą, którą uwoziłem żonę do Latherhead — lub też może ukrywała się gdzieś jeszcze. Przeszliśmy szybko pomiędzy płotami i wpadli do lasów leżących u stóp wzgórza. Tak szliśmy ciągle w stronę kolei, nie spotkawszy żywej duszy. Las był tylko ruiną lasu, drzewa po większej części poprzewracane, inne zaś stały, ale smutne szare ich pnie pokryte były, miasto zielonym, ciemno-brunatnym liściem. Po naszej stronie ogień nie dotknął pni, osmalił tylko liście. W jednem miejscu tracze pracowali w sobotę, drzewa ścięte i obrobione leżały na polance, a w koło tartaka stosy trocin. Opodal był tymczasowy szałas, obecnie opuszczony. Ranek był niezwykle cichy, bez najmniejszego wietrzyku, ptaki nawet nie śpiewały, a ja i mój towarzysz rozmawialiśmy szeptem, od czasu do czasu oglądając się po za siebie. Raz, czy dwa, przystanęliśmy, aby nasłuchiwać. Po niejakimś czasie zbliżyliśmy się do drogi i wtedy usłyszeliśmy odgłos kopyt a przez rzedniejące drzewa ujrzeli trzech kawalerzystów, jadących zwolna w stronę Woking. Zawołaliśmy na nich, a oni przystanęli, podczas kiedy my biegliśmy ku nim. Był to porucznik i dwóch szeregowców z 8 go pułku huzarów, mieli przy sobie przyrząd podobny do teodolitu, który, jak mię objaśnił artylerzysta, był heliografem. — Jesteście pierwszymi ludźmi, których widzę nadchodzących z tej strony, — rzekł porucznik, — co się tam dzieje? Twarz jego i głos wyrażały zaciekawienie, ludzie za nim stojący przypatrywali się nam również. Artylerzysta wyskoczył na drogę, wyprostował się jak struna i, salutując, recytował: — Armata zniszczona wczorajszej nocy. Ukrywałem się. Teraz usiłuję przedostać się do mojej bateryi. Pan porucznik spotka się z mieszkańcami Marsa zapewne o jakie pół mili ztąd. — Jakże oni wyglądają u dyaska? — spytał porucznik. — Olbrzymy w zbrojach, poruczniku. Sto stóp wysokie o trzech nogach i korpusie z aluminium, z ogromną głową w kapturze, poruczniku. — Z drogi! — zakomenderował porucznik. — Co za głupie androny! — Zobaczysz, poruczniku. Noszą z sobą pudełeczko, z którego wychodzi ogień i zabija na miejscu. — Jakto? armatę? — Nie, poruczniku. Tu artylerzysta zaczął wymowny opis Gorącego Promienia. Podczas tego porucznik spoglądał od czasu do czasu na mnie, który wciąż jeszcze stałem zdala po drugiej stronie drogi. — Czyś pan to widział? — spytał nakoniec. — Tak. Wszystko jest najzupełniejszą prawdą — odrzekłem. — No, — rzekł porucznik, — to zapewne moim obowiązkiem jest przyjrzeć się temu również. Słuchaj, — powiedział do artylerzysty, — nas wysłano tutaj, aby nakłaniać ludzi do opuszczania domów; ty idź do generała brygady Marwina i opowiedz mu wszystko co wiesz. On jest w Weybridge. Czy znasz drogę? — Ja ją znam, — odpowiedziałem, — a on zawrócił konia znów ku południowi. — O pół mili ztąd, mówicie? — Co najwyżej, — odpowiedziałem i wskazałem kierunek. Podziękował mi i oddalili się, a my nie widzieliśmy ich więcej. Dalej spotkaliśmy trzy kobiety i dwoje dzieci zajęte opróżnianiem chaty wyrobnika. Miały jakieś taczki i ładowały w nie biednie wyglądające tłomoki i sprzęty. Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci, by do nas przemówić. Około stacyi w Byfleet wydostaliśmy się z lasu, a kraj przedstawiał nam się cichy i spokojny, skąpany w rannem świetle słońca. Tutaj byliśmy już daleko po za rejonem Gorącego Promienia i gdyby nie pośpieszne opróżnianie niektórych domów, gdyby nie ruch i pakowanie sprzętów, oraz garstka żołnierzy, stojących na moście, dzień ten podobnym byłby do każdej zwyczajnej niedzieli. Kilka wozów posuwało się, skrzypiąc, po drodze do Addlestone, wtem nagle, przez otwarte wrota na łąkę, ujrzeliśmy sześć równo ustawionych dwunastofuntowych armat, skierowanych na Woking. Puszkarze stali przy nich, a wozy z amunicyą były opodal. — To dobrze, — pomyślałam, — dostanie im się przynajmniej jeden porządny wystrzał. Artylerzysta zawahał się. — Pójdę dalej, — rzekł. Dalej ku Weybridge, zaraz za mostem, kompania żołnierzy w białych kaftanach zajęta była sypaniem wału, a dalej znów widać było armaty. — To tak, jak gdyby kto z łuku strzelał do słońca, — rzekł artylerzysta. — oni jeszcze nie widzieli tego Ognistego Promienia. Oficerowie, którzy nie mieli nic do roboty, patrzyli ponad wierzchołki drzew na południo-zachód, a pracujący ludzie przerywali od czasu do czasu robotę i czynili to samo. Byfleet było całe w ruchu, ludzie się pakowali, a huzarzy jedni pieszo, drudzy na koniach, uwijali się wśród nich. Trzy czy cztery czarne wozy, z czerwonemi krzyżami w białem polu ładowano na ulicy miasteczka. Były tam gromady ludzi świątecznie ubranych, a żołnierze mieli prawdziwą biedę z przekonaniem ich o grożącem niebezpieczeństwie. Widzieliśmy tam np. pomarszczonego staruszka z dużą skrzynką i kilkunastoma doniczkami storczyków, gniewnie przemawiającego do kaprala, który tego zabierać nie chciał. Przystanąłem i chwyciwszy go za ramię: — Czy wiesz pan co tam jest? — rzekłem, wskazując na las, zasłaniający mieszkańców Marsa. — Co? — odpowiedział odwracając się. — Ja właśnie tłómaczę, że to szkoda zostawiać, to jest dużo warte. — Śmierć! zawołałem — śmierć nadchodzi! Śmierć! I zostawiając go z temi myślami, pobiegłem za artylerzystą. Na zakręcie obejrzałem się. Kapral oddalił się od niego a on stał jeszcze ze swemi doniczkami, patrząc bezmyślnie w stronę lasu. Nikt w Weybridge nie umiał wskazać nam gdzie jest główna kwatera; cała miejscowość była w nie dającem się opisać zamieszaniu. Wozy, powozy; wszędzie najdziwniejsza mieszanina pojazdów i koni. Zamożniejsi mieszkańcy miasta, panowie w kostyumach od golfa lub wiosłowania, panie elegancko ubrane, wszystko to pakowało, uwijało się gorączkowo, wspomagane chętnie przez chłopców, nie mających nic do roboty i przyjemnie zdziwionych tem niespodziewanem urozmaiceniem niedzieli; wśród tego wszystkiego zaś miejscowy pastor odważnie odprawiał nabożeństwo i słychać było wciąż dzwonek z jego pobliskiego kościoła. Ja i artylerzysta siedliśmy sobie przy studni i wcale nieźle posililiśmy się zapasami zabranemi z domu. Patrole i żołnierze wciąż namawiali ludzi do wyprowadzania się z domów lub chronienia do piwnic, jak tylko się zacznie strzelanie. Przechodząc koło kolei, widzieliśmy na peronie wielki tłum ludzi i nieskończoną moc bagażów. Zwykły ruch pasażerski widocznie wstrzymano dla przewiezienia wojsk i artyleryi do Chertsey i słyszałem potem, że w pociągach osobowych, później wypuszczonych, formalne bójki staczano o miejsca. W Weybridge zostaliśmy do południa, poczem znaleźliśmy się w Shepperton Lock, miejscu, gdzie rzeka Wey wpada do Tamizy. Jakiś czas spędziliśmy tam, pomagając dwóm starym kobietom w pakowaniu rzeczy na wózek. Wey ma trzy odnogi i tam można najmować łodzie, po stronie od Shepperton stała oberża, dalej zaś wieża kościoła, którą teraz przebudowano. Tu stał tłum bardzo wystraszonych zbiegów, nie była to jeszcze panika; ale zebrało się dużo więcej ludzi niż łodzie, jeżdżąc tam i napowrót, przewieźć mogły. Nadbiegano, dźwigając ciężkie pakunki; jakieś małżeństwo zaimprowizowało sobie tragi z drzwi i niosło na nich różne swoje rzeczy. Ktoś tam znów mówił, że spróbuje wyjechać ze stacyi w Shepperton. Dużo było hałasu, nawoływań a nawet i żartów, bo ludzie wyobrażali sobie, że choć przybysze z Marsa byli groźnemi jakiemiś stworzeniami, które mogą obledz miasto, lecz w końcu ostatecznie zgładzeni zostaną. Od czasu do czasu spoglądano na drugi brzeg rzeki Wey i łąki pod Chertsey, ale wszystko tam zdawało się zupełnie spokojne. Nad Tamizą zaś ladzie nie śpieszyli się wcale. Ci, którzy wysiedli z łodzi, szli sobie zwolna, kilku żołnierzy stało na brzegu i żartowało z uciekających, zamiast ofiarować im pomoc; oberża była zamknięta z powodu niedzieli. — Wtem: — Co to? — zawołał jakiś przewoźnik i „cicho!“ — krzyknął podróżny na szczekającego psa, — kiedy od strony Chertsey dał się słyszeć głuchy huk wystrzału armatniego. Walka rozpoczynała się. Prawie natychmiast niewidzialne baterye (niewidzialne, bo za drzewami ukryte) podjęły chór i strzelały ostro jedna za drugą. Kobieta jakaś krzyknęła; każdy był zdumiony nagłym wybuchem bitwy tak bliskiej nas a niewidzialnej, — Żołnierze ich powstrzymają — rzekła jakaś kobieta, stojąca niedaleko. Nad drzewami niebo zaróżowiło się. Potem nagle spostrzegliśmy gwałtowny wybuch dymu wzdłuż rzeki, potem kłąb drugi, który uniósł się w powietrzu i tam zawisł i wreszcie wstrząśnienie tak silne, że ziemia pod naszemi nogami zadrżała i nastąpiła eksplozya, od której okna w pobliskich domach powylatywały. — Oto oni! — krzyknął jakiś człowiek w niebieskiej bluzie. — Czy widzicie ich, o tam! Szybko jeden po drugim, jeden, dwóch, trzech, czterech zbrojnych Marsyjczyków ukazało się daleko, daleko ponad małemi drzewami i szło przez łąkę, prowadzącą od Chertsey wprost ku rzece. Z początku wyglądali jak małe zakapturzone figurki, posuwające się z szybkością ptaków. Z boku ku nam podchodził piąty. Ich uzbrojone ciała błyszczały w słońcu, gdy posuwali się ku działom i stawały się w miarę przybliżania coraz większe. Ten, który szedł na lewo, podniósł w górę jakieś pudełko i okropny ów „Gorący promień“ który już widziałem w piątek wieczór uderzył w miasto. Na widok tych dziwnych, szybkich i strasznych stworzeń, tłum zebrany nad rzeką osłupiał. Nie było ani krzyku ani płaczu, lecz cisza zupełna; potem ochrypłe głosy, nagły ruch, plusk wody. Jakiś człowiek, zapominając, że niesie ciężką walizkę, biegnąc, uderzył mię nią tak, iż stałem ogłuszony przez chwilę; jakaś kobieta popchnęła mię i biedz zaczęła, ja zwróciłem się również ku ucieczce; lecz nie straciłem głowy. Okropny gorący promień był mi ciągle na myśli. Oby się tylko dostać pod wodę! — Do wody! wołałem; lecz nikt mnie nie słuchał. Rzeka w tem miejscu nie była głęboka, na jakie dwadzieścia stóp od brzegu miałem jej dopiero do pasa, i wtedy ujrzałem Marsowego olbrzyma zaledwie o paręset kroków od siebie. Natychmiast zanurzyłem się pod wodę. Słyszałem też innych, skaczących do wody lub wyładowujących na przeciwnym brzegu. Lecz tajemnicza machina nie zdawała się na to zwracać większej uwagi, niż ktoś, co idąc, roztrącił nogą mrowisko. Kiedy dla złapania trochy powietrza uniosłem znów głowę nad wodą, kaptur Marsyjczyka skierowany był na strzelające jeszcze wciąż baterye a idąc, opuścił to, co musiało być źródłem „Gorącego promienia.“ W jednej chwili przekroczył rzekę przedniemi nogami, wyciągnął się w całej swej wielkości i stanął przy Shepperton. Wtedy sześć dział, które były ukryte za tą wioską, wystrzeliło prawie odrazu. Dwa te niespodziewane zjawiska wystraszyły mię tak, iż serce mi prawie bić przestało a potwór podnosił już szkatułkę z „Gorącym promieniem“, kiedy pierwsza bomba pękła na jakie sześć łokci nad jego kapturem. Wydałem okrzyk zdziwienia, nie widziałem wcale ani myślałem o czterech innych Marsowych potworach, tak cała moja uwaga skupiona była na ten fakt najbliższy. Dwa inne wystrzały pękły w powietrzu przy samym korpusie machiny a kaptur, wykręcając się, aby uniknąć drugiego wystrzału, odebrał czwarty w samą twarz. Kaptur wydął się, błysnął, i rozerwany na tysiące kawałków czerwonego mięsa i metalu, wyleciał w powietrze. — Trafiony! zawołałem; w głosie moim brzmiał przestrach zmieszany z radością. Słychać było podobne okrzyki z ust ludzi znajdujących się w wodzie obok mnie. Z radości miałem ochotę wyskoczyć. Bezgłowy kolos zachwiał się, jak pijany olbrzym; ale nie upadł. Cudem jakimś odzyskał równowagę i, nie zważając już na stawiane kroki, z kamerą wyrzucającą „Gorący promień“ trzymaną w górę, zataczał się szybko w stronę Shepperton. Żywa inteligencya, t. j. Marsyjczyk, znajdujący się w kapturze, roztrzelony był teraz na wszystkie strony świata a pozostała machina była już tylko dowcipnem, śmierć niosącem dziełem tejże inteligencyi. Szło ono prosto przed siebie niczem nie kierowane, uderzyło o wieżę kościoła, zgniotło ją, zatoczyło się w bok i padło do rzeki, gdzie zupełnie znikło mi z oczu. Gwałtowna eksplozya wstrząsnęła powietrzem; słup wody, pary, błota i kawałków metalu wyleciał wysoko w górę. Gdy kamera z „Gorącym promieniem“ dotknęła wody, ta natychmiast zamieniła się w parę i w jednej chwili ogromny bałwan, niby błotnisty wał morskiego przypływu (z tą, tylko różnicą, że wrzący prawie) wydął wody w rzece. Widziałem ludzi uciekających ku brzegom i słyszałem trochę ich krzyku w szumie i hałasie spowodowanym upadkiem marsowego potworu. W danej chwili nie zważałem na gorąco i zupełnie zapomniałem o własnem bezpieczeństwie. Płynąłem wśród wzburzonych fal, zepchnąwszy jakiegoś człowieka, aby się dostać do zakrętu i zobaczyć co się tam dzieje. Pół tuzina opuszczonych łodzi kołysał się na wzburzonych wodach a wpadły kolos leżał w poprzek rzeki po większej części zatopiony. Gęste kłęby pary wydobywały się z tej ruiny, a przez nie widać było owe długie ramiona bezsilnie rozbijające pieniącą się naokoło wodę. Ramiona te poruszały się jak żywe i gdyby nie bezcelowość tych ruchów, możnaby sądzić, że to jakieś ranione stworzenie walczy z falami o życie. Wielkie masy jakiegoś brunatnego płynu wydobywały się z machiny w syczących strumieniach. Wtem uwagę moją odwróciło przeraźliwe ryczenie podobne do tego, jakie wydaje t. z. Syrena w naszych miastach fabrycznych. Jakiś człowiek, stojący po kolana w wodzie, krzyknął coś do mnie, wskazując po za mnie. Obejrzałem się i ujrzałem resztę mieszkańców Marsa posuwających się olbrzymiemi krokami nad brzegiem rzeki od strony Chertsey. Armaty z Shepperton odezwały się tym razem bez skutku. Widząc to natychmiast dałem nurka i z wstrzymywanym jaknajdłużej oddechem uciekałem pod wodą, która szumiała wkoło mnie i stawała się coraz gorętszą. Kiedy na chwilę podniosłem głowę, by zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza i odgarnąć włosy z twarzy, para tak gęsto wiła się nad rzeką, iż zupełnie mieszkańców Marsa dojrzeć nie mogłem. Hałas był ogłuszający; wreszcie ujrzałem ich niewyraźnie, niby olbrzymie szare postacie, powiększone jeszcze przez mgłę; przeszły koło mnie a dwóch pochyliło się nad syczącemi szczątkami swego towarzysza. Trzeci i czwarty stali obok w wodzie, jeden z nich na jakie dwieście kroków odemnie, drugi bliżej Laleham. Kamery z „Gorącym promieniem“ unosiły się wysoko a syczące ich światło uderzało tu i owdzie. Hałas był piekielny: metalowy odgłos machin mieszkańców Marsa, łoskot w gruzy padających domów, stuk drzew, płotów, budynków, trzask i huk ognia. Gęsty dym mieszał się z parą na rzece a w miarę jak „Gorący promień“ spacerował po Weybridge, każde jego dotknięcie zaznaczało się najpierw białą jasnością, po której natychmiast następował dym i ogień. Bliższe domy wciąż jeszcze stały nietknięte, czekając na swe przeznaczenie, niby cienie słabe i blade, za któremi szalało morze płomieni. Przez chwilę po piersi zanurzony w prawie gotującej się wodzie, stałem odurzony, straciwszy nadzieję ocalenia. Widziałem ludzi uciekających z wody i chwytających się nadbrzeżnych zarośli, jak żaby w trawie uciekające przed człowiekiem, lub też biegających w ostatecznej rozpaczy w tę i w ową stronę. Nagle białe błyski „Gorącego promienia“ zwróciły się w moją stronę. Domy roztapiały się pod jego dotknięciem, drzewa stawały w ogniu. Biegł szybko, nie oszczędzając niczego, zmiatając po drodze biegających ludzi aż, stanąwszy przy brzegu wody na jakie pięćdziesiąt kroków odemnie, przesunął się nad nią ku Schepperton, podnosząc za sobą wielką falę gotującej się wody i piany. Syczący bałwan przypłynął ku mnie. Krzyknąłem i na wpół żywy, poparzony, uciekałem ku brzegowi. Gdyby mi się wówczas noga potknęła, byłoby już po mnie. Upadłem bezwładnie przed samymi mieszkańcami Marsa na żwirowatą płaszczyznę wymytą wodami Tamizy i Weyu, oczekując śmierci. Przypominam sobie niewyraźnie jak noga jednego z metalowyeh potworów stąpnęła o parę łokci od mojej głowy, wrzynając się głęboko w luźny żwir i rozrzucając go na wsze strony. Pamiętam, że zbierali szczątki swego towarzysza, potem znikali mi stopniowo z oczu za rzeką i łąką. Wtedy, bardzo powoli zebrałem myśli i spostrzegłem, że cudem jakimś ocalałem.